


千里送炮

by xiaoyaowan



Series: 千里送炮 [1]
Category: Karroy
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 20:20:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20936156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoyaowan/pseuds/xiaoyaowan





	1. Chapter 1

凌晨刚到bsd落地，便匆忙上了约好的车赶往y的住处，裤子口袋里是之前y安顿好住处后给他的备用钥匙，其实y知道他很忙非常忙，给他钥匙也可能根本用不上，但是好像这样做就能留个念想，觉得k早晚会来，打开属于他们两个人的家门。

而k也确实这么做了，伸手隔着裤子按在钥匙上，感觉掌心都有些发烫，这是他迈向20岁之前最冲动的决定，瞒着gzs的所有人，偷偷买下前往bsd的航班，趁着没有通告的几天来看y。

实话说，这样的冲动真的久违了，在ylq混迹这么几年，早已成熟冷静，还记得节目里说的如果可以其实并不想成熟，因为太清醒所以总在克制自己，他想不成熟一次。

在思绪纷飞的时候，车缓缓在一栋楼前停下，他下了车在秋风中飞快地跑进大楼里，上了电梯找到y之前给他拍的家门，这次终于不是透过没有温度的照片看到他的住处了，掏出钥匙轻轻的打开房门，他预想了很多见到y时的场景，以及y的那些反应，现在都一一成了现实。

明明是凌晨快2点，主卧的门缝里还有光透出来，看来小朋友不太听话又在熬夜了，许是听到了开门的响动y手里握着棒球棍开了门缝出来正打算抓小偷，却看见k就这么站在客厅里看着他。眼里满是温柔的笑意，在秋日的夜晚是如此的不真实。

转身放下棒球棍就跑到k的面前想要确认这是不是自己赶作业出现的幻觉，还未开口嘴唇便别人先一步擒获，带着点凉凉的唇就这样吮吸着他的索吻唇，小舌长驱直入霸道的扫过齿列，又纠缠着他的舌头不断搅动，在静谧的夜晚唇舌交缠的声音各位明显。

k不断加深这个吻，一手抱住y纤细的腰肢，一手按住他的后脑勺不让他逃脱，心里想着小朋友好像又瘦了以及寸头好像长长了不少，手感比刚剃的时候好不少，y一开始还抓着他的衣服想要保持站立的姿势，被吻到站不住之后索性放弃，双手攀附上k愈发宽阔的背脊，紧紧抱着他，任由他在自己口中予取予求。

一吻结束，k的额头抵着他，轻轻抚摸上他的脸颊，享受团聚的温存，y大口呼吸着新鲜的空气，在缓过来之后刚想问你怎么来了，才说了个"你…唔嗯………"就又被k夺去了话语权。

吻比刚刚的更激烈，紧贴的身体让y清楚感知到对方的欲望，下身的热源正贴着他磨蹭，没来得及吞咽下去的津液从嘴角流下又被k舔舐进嘴里，轻轻啄吻几下后又将舌头探入口中，y想这嘴唇可能早就肿起来了，但是也顾不得那些了。等k终于吻够了，才压低了声音在他耳边说了句"做完再说"于是打横抱起y就向卧室走去。


	2. Chapter 2

一把把y摔在床上，俯身撩起y的睡衣就开始吮吸亲吻起来，从肚脐到胸口的两点，y也不忸怩，直接把睡衣脱了就随手一扔，还动手开始脱k的衣服，等两人都脱干净了y看着他还是觉得有点不太真实，不自觉的笑出声"好怕这是我的春梦呀"

"哦~看来你经常做春梦？不过梦里可没实感，老公一会儿就告诉你是不是梦"

低头在y的腰上舔吻，不断游移，嘬出一个个小草莓，双手也不断的拨弄y的乳头，他的乳头非常敏感，一弄就会有反应，下身会出水，果然y开始难耐的扭动起腰肢。

不过今天的反应来的快了点，抬头审视着乳头仿佛想起了什么似的，用着低沉略带磁性的嗓音问道"小朋友不乖哦，是不是偷偷把乳夹带过来了，还用了是吗？"这种道具本就是增加情趣，k也不太爱用，买了图个新鲜罢了，所以根本没发现它不见了。

y听到问话紧抿着嘴唇不说话，头也撇到一边不敢直视k，"怎么不回答？乳夹哪有老公好，只要说了老公就满足你"被k撩拨的y早就顾不得那么多了，羞耻又怎么样，反正也就k知道，于是轻轻的点头承认了。

"点头是承认了？得回答，不然老公怎么知道呢？"  
"嗯……………"

虽然轻的仿佛没有，但是k还是听见了，满足的吻了一下y还抿着的嘴唇，然后下移到乳头，不带犹豫的张口含住，就听见y口中泄出呻吟，不断舔弄吮吸，还用贝齿衔住乳尖轻咬，y的呻吟变得更加大声，乳头愈发坚挺红肿起来，伸手摸了摸y的后穴果然开始有些湿润。

k不断按压穴口的皱褶，打圈研磨，口中也不停，还在啃咬他的乳头，好似能吸出奶似的，y难耐的双手抓着枕头，胸口挺起，把乳尖往k的口中送的更深一点，没想到在k重重的吮吸的一下后，y竟然就这么射了出来，小腿绷直脚尖蜷缩，一股股浓稠的白浊就这么射在了k的小腹上。

k也有些意外，从自己小腹上刮白浊舔了舔，心想小朋友这几天看来都没发泄过，难怪这么快，把剩下的都涂抹到y的后穴，现在正是高潮过后，y还有些失神，而身体却是最敏感的时候，一下就插入两指，不断抽插，"啊…嗯………嗯哈…啊…直接进来…嗯……"

y刚恢复就这么邀请他，他自然不会错过，抓住自己已经硬挺火热的下身就直接插入到湿润的后穴，还未完全舒展开的后穴太过紧致，高热的甬道包裹着阴茎，抽动一下都十分困难，k只得不断亲吻y试图让他放松。

等吻到脖颈的时候，才仿佛想起什么似的"现在这里能吸了吗？"以前顾虑到y要出通告，所以即便做也不会在明显的地方留下痕迹，可现在不同了，他想在这里留下吻痕宣告主权。

"我还要上课呢！"语气听起来更像是撒娇，k知道这不是完全的拒绝，"天这么冷可以穿高领的嘛""这才秋天！唔嗯……啊哈……嗯…"还未等他说完k就顶弄了他一下，瞬间大脑就宕机了，理智都被情欲占据，k很满意的在颈部留下一串小草莓。

而后穴此时也适应了异物的插入，开始主动得吸着k的阴茎，k当然不再客气，开始大肆肏干起来，臀部被撞击的啪啪作响，顶到g点时y更是被刺激的流下生理盐水，在一声低吼里k将精液全数射在了y的体内，高热的液体打在肉壁上，y更是抖着射出今天的第三次，不过k可没打算放过他，这才刚刚开始。

等到y醒来时早就是中午了，浑身都很舒爽，除了腰有些酸痛，还好今天没课，y在心里甜蜜得数落着飞了十几小时而来的男朋友。

或许我们之间隔着十二小时的时差，但是爱没有时差，你便是我一生唯一的不成熟。k


End file.
